La Boda de Leaf Bell y Bloosom Bow
by FURBYPUCCA98
Summary: Etse fanfiction; trata de Ruler Book; un pony terrenal que al ver que el chico de sus sueños ; un pony pegaso llamado Leaf Bell se casara con una pony terrenal llamada Blossom Bow; decide hacer la felicidad de los dos ponys ; este fanfic; contiene Rulerbell (Ruler Book x Leaf Bell) (ligeramente) y LeafBow (Leaf Bell x Blossom Bow) (Principalmente)


La Boda de Leaf Bell y Bloosom Bow

Tienen el honor de estar invitados al matrimonio de:

Leaf Bell & Blossom Bow

Sábado, 22 de septiembre; en la plaza de los jardines reales de Canterlot

Fue un dia glorioso en efecto; uno de los corceles mas guapos y jovenes de toda Equestria se iba a casar con una de las yeguas mas hermosas y jovenes de toda Equestria y por eso cualquier pony estaba invitado. Ruler Book ese puso un traje gris elegante pero se aseguro de no ser tan elegante para no eclipsar al novio y a la novia. El estaba en el proximo tren a Canterlot y sabia que era corto tiempo y estaba emocionado mas que cualquier otro pony ya que un guapo corcel (Leaf Bell) encontro a una hermosa yegua (Blossom Bow) con la que se iba a casar.

Dejo escapar una pequeña risita mientras agarraba su discurso que el estaria dando para el novio y la novia pero Ruler book jamas habia estado en una boda. Penso que no estaria mal en llamarlos novio y novia pero se sentia un poco fuera de si. Se encoge ante la idea empaco su discurso en su maleta y troto rapidamente al tren "Esperemos que el tiempo en Canterlot era mejor que fue aquí, en Manehatten"; El penso para si mismo como la lluvia caia como tachuelas en las ventanas del tren. El tren negro hizo todo lo posible para llegar a Canterlot lo mas rapido posible pero cuando llego se estaban escuchando las campanas que sonaban en todas las calles y caminos de esa ilustre ciudad.

"Oh no no puedo llegar tarde a la boda" se dijo Ruler Book y consiguio salir del tren rapidamente; recordadndo de agrarra su discurso y corriendo trotando hacia la boda rapidamente. Habia petalos de flores azules y rosados que se estaban cayendo desde el techo hasta caer al piso cuando el sol brillo en todo su esplendor para a segurarse de que este guapo corcel y esta hermosa yegua tuvieran la mejor boda . Correr por los caminos serpenteantes y trotar mucho; el encontro el area en que todas las sillas y la alfombra roja habia sido fijada para la boda; ¿fue demasiado tarde? se dijo Ruler Book.

Sin si quiera pensarlo comenzo a atornillar en el centro de la isla toma nota de todos los caballos que veia alli y sonrientes al recordar su encuentro por primera vez con Leaf Bell y lo extraño que Ruler Book lo recordara al principio. Pero incluso despues d se encuentro tanto Ruler como Leaf se vovieron amigos; y Ruler Book tambien estaba pensando que todos los ponys aqui y el tuvieron tanta suerto de haber conocido a el y a ella; y tuvieron suerte de ser invitados a su boda "Bueno parece que tenemos el ultmo orador aqui finalmente" dijo el pony sacerdote con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba del podio y dio cabia a Ruler Book. aclarando su gargaganta se acerco al podio; el microfono haciendo un chirrido incomodo al principio; antes de caer en silencio

El silencio cayo sobre la canto incluso mientras las campanas en la distancia aun para asegurarse de que cualquier pony en Canterlot sabia que habia una boda. Ante de comenzar su discurso; Ruler Book analizo al novio (Leaf Bell) y a la novia (Bloosom Bow); el novio era un pony pegaso celeste con melena y cola azul vestia un traje negro elegante; camisa blanca una corbata de moño azul; un moño azul atado en su cola (Segun Ruler Leaf se veia adorable con ese moño en su cola); la novia era una pony terrestre cafe con melena y cola de color beige vestia un vestido blanco de novia; con moños rosados alrededor de toda la falda; un moño grande en su cinuta; un velo que le llegaba mas alla de la cabeza y adornado con una corona de rosas rosadas; y un moño rosado atado en su cola Ruler Book tenia que admitir que el novio era mas guapo que la novia.

Y comenzo: Queridos amigos y Compañeros; fue una manea cursi de comenzar pero Ruler Book no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse de eso ahora "Ns hemos reunido hoy para unir el amor entre Leaf Bell y Blossom Bow. Este corcel y esta yegua; hansido amables conmigo y estoy seguro que no lo han sido menos con cualquier pony; conservando esa calidez suya; incluso en tiempos dificiles; yo podia llamar siempre a Leaf Bell; y el por lo menos compartia su dolor estaba pasando; el respiro hondo antes de continuar . "se que no deberia estar haciendo esto por mi; es el dia especial de ellos...". Su voz se desvanecio cuando vio al pegaso azulino Leaf y a la pony beige Blossom mirando absolutamente impresionante en el vestido de novia de ella y el traje de novio de el. El no pudo evitar sonreir y sonrojarse levemente; el color rojo lo hacia ver como un tomate sobre una lata gris

"Todavia tengo que averiguar como llamar al novio y a la novia; a estos dos; al novio y a la novia; Son mas que eso se enreden en el destino y en la vida. Pero creo que estoy divagando de los hechos; es decir..." El se desvanece de nuevo; obviamente despues de perder su lugar en las paginas de sus palabras; viendo que era otra vez el y luego se conduce a si mismo en estas palabras: "En conclusion me gustaria decir que me gustaria dar mis benciones a este corcel y a esta yegua a pesar de que claramente no lo nescesitan. Tomo otra respiracion profunda "Y sin previo aviso me gsutaria decir Felicitaciones a ambos y espero que disfruten de su Luna de Miel y a segurense de hacer buenos recuerdos con los demas. Pero tambien saben que cada uno de nosotros es todavia aqui para ustedes como si fueran aqui con nosotros.

"El sonrio mientras pensaba en su cabeza lo estupido que sonaba ya que el salto la mitad de su discurso; pero estaba demasiado cansado para siquiera intentar a volver y arreglarlo. Con una reverencia tomo sus notas y al pasar junto a el, se los entrega a Leaf Bell; y mientras lo hacia Leaf tomo el tiempo para mirar hacia abajo en ellos; se encontro nada mas que cuatro paginas en blanco y una pagina que decia: Para mi en mi mente y en mi corazon. Al mundo tu puedes ser una persona; pero tu ers una persona que podria ser el mundo. Nunca olvides tus recuerdos amorosos de todos nosotros; pero segurate de hacer nuevos recuerdos con tu familia. Respetuosamente y fielmente tuyo Ruler Book

Leaf Bell; lloro al leerlo y abrazo a Ruler Book; agradeciendole y el pony terrenal Ruler Book lo agarra de la cara y besa los finos labios del pegaso Leaf Bell (Osea Ruler Book besa a Leaf Bell); Leaf muy sonrojado pregunto a Ruler por que lo beso; Ruler le dijo: Se feliz con ella y besala del mismo modo que te bese; solo quiero la felicidad de ambos Leafy, te quiero mucho y Ruler animo a Leaf a que bese a su novia; Leaf Bell beso a Blossom Bow tiernamente y estaban felices la pareja de Leaf Bell y Blossom Bow


End file.
